Moltres
|border = |name = Moltres |jname = (ファイヤー Faiyaa) |image = Moltres.png |ndex = 146 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = MOL-trees |hp = 90 |atk = 100 |def = 90 |satk = 125 |sdef = 85 |spd = 90 |total = 580 |species = Flame Pokémon |type = / |height = 6'07" |weight = 132.3 lbs |ability = Pressure Flame Body (Dream World) |color = Yellow |gender = Genderless }} Moltres (Japanese: ファイヤー Faiyaa) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is most well known as a Legendary Bird, along with Articuno and Zapdos. Appearances In the anime Moltres first appears in the Anime series in the episode ''Land of the Giant Pokemon. Movie info Moltres and the two other legendary Pokémon are the basis for the second movie. Moltres is one of the Legendary Pokémon that is being captured together with Articuno and Zapdos. When they are all brought together, an extremely dangerous fight breaks out among the three. However during the duel the Lugia comes out and tries with Ash Ketchum to bring peace between the three. Game info Game locations |redblue=Victory Road |rbrarity=One |yellow=Victory Road |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Roaming Sinnoh |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a giant dazzle of flashing flames.| yellow=A legendary bird Pokémon. As it flaps its flaming wings, even the night sky will turn red.| gold=This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold.| silver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits.| crystal=Legendary bird Pokémon. It is said to migrate from the south along with the spring.| ruby=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.| sapphire=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.| emerald=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control fire. If injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.| firered=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. Those who see it are overwhelmed by its orange wing that seem to be on fire.| leafgreen=It is said to be the legendary bird Pokémon of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flare of flames.| diamond=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that spring will soon arrive if Moltres shows itself.| pearl=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that spring will soon arrive if Moltres shows itself.| platinum=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.| heartgold=This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold.| soulsilver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits.| black=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.| white=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Name pun It is uninformed that this is purposely made but the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'''). Meaning "Artic-one", "Zap-two" and "Mol-three" respectively. Because of the pun, Moltres would be the third Legendary Bird. Trivia Moltres is one of the two legendary Pokémon that is found in victory road, the other Pokémon being Terrakion. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon